


【BruceDick+DickDonna友情向】網約危機

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 短訊部分源於Tumblr某個head canon
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【BruceDick+DickDonna友情向】網約危機

一切源於Donna一條短訊。那天Dick選擇待在布魯德海文，而不是去泰坦塔或其他正聯基地，今天的他想閒閒的自己在家中渡過獨自的Netflix日。最近他落後太多劇了，他想今天內把大部分補完，畢竟他還是挺好奇那班律師學生之後的發展。他已經想好今天就要宅在家中作自己想作的事，這種空閒時間對超級英雄可不多，除非有什麼更有趣的事，否則他不會離開自己的沙發，絕對不要。他過了2個如願的小時，然後就被手機打擾了。Dick想了下，那是私人手機，如果是Batman有事要找他必然不會用私人手機作聯絡，他會用Nightwing專用的通訊器。也不是工作電話，他開了2支電話，響那支是私人的，一切都顯示事情不緊急，你大可以不看，Dick。

"哦，是Donna!"

但就算這樣想，Dick總會接電話的，只要那個陽光男孩不在特別狀況，這就是為什麼所有人都愛找他。Dick看看與他從小認識的女孩到底怎麼了，以人來說Donna甚少會以短訊形式找他。

Donna [14:21] Hey，Dick?

Dick [14:25] Hey，Donna?

Donna [14:25] 你在Tinder上的帳號名字是什麼?

Dick [14:28] ?

Donna [14:29] 好啦，那就是我預感沒錯了

Donna [14:29] screenshot_of_tinder.jpeg

Donna [14:29] 有人用你的名和照片嘗試釣我

Dick [14:30] 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Dick [14:30] 哦，天阿!

Dick [14:30] 我覺得挺榮幸同時又有點噁心呢

Dick [14:31] 約他出來，到時我會在那的了

這會很有趣，Dick肯定這一點，因為這種情景不是每天都能遇上。那個Tinder是有一次任務目標活躍於這平台，他為了追捕犯人而也跟上創了個，之後任務完了也完全忘了這帳的存在。他需要為此作好準備，他不想用真正的Dick Grayson去見那個人，他要作另一個Dick，一個意想不到的Dick。Dick看著自己久違的化妝箱，別小看這個，Barbara給他偽裝用，甚至還有一本偽裝指南，例如一個猛男會如何裝飾自己，一個沒自信的小男生又會如何著裝。以那女孩的原話，要是不給他指南，那他吸引到人都只因為他是Dick Grayson天生麗質而不是偽裝妥當，她依舊對Dick的時裝感給予真的糟透了的評價。

想到此還是有點冤枉，他又沒有穿得很糟糕，至少現在那套Nightwing裝沒人跟他說過有任何不妥，只是Bruce一直建議他加件披風。討厭的披風，他才不要呢。Dick無心地翻閱那些Barbara寫的備忘，哦!這個看下去會非常有趣。

當日Donna看著他熟悉到快要成親姊弟似的Dick躲到一旁，偷偷看著Donna和”Dick”的出現。Donna坐了下來，她甚至聽了Dick話穿了那條最適合她的黑色白碎花裙，包準會迷到那個男孩。坐在約好的露天咖啡廳，手袋掛著蒲公英裝飾，這是她與那男用作相認的信物。Donna並沒有想要和那個”Dick”深交，畢竟作為交友第一步便利用別人的名字和照片，這看下去並不是一個光明正大男性所為。作為一個男性，理應就要像她所認識的每一位男性，勇於表達自己，敢於站在隊友前或身邊，讓女性戰鬥同時也放心交托背後給他，像她身邊所有戰友一樣。Donna並不理解當中有什麼困難，她的生活圈子大部分男性都是超級英雄，這促使她對男性的標準也如是。當Dick聽到時只好苦笑，也不好說些什麼，畢竟Donna是一位強悍的亞馬遜女性，她值得如她一樣強悍或優秀的男性。

有一位男性滿有自信的走近Donna，看下去並不差，甚至真的有幾分像Dick。至少黑髮藍眼，但整體比我們的Boy Wonder還是天淵之別，Donna默默在心中下評價。男性手中拿著一小朵路邊採回來的蒲公英，他自來熟地坐在Donna對面的位置，並向Donna打了個招呼。

“我叫Nick，你比照片上還漂亮，Donna是你真名嗎?”

“我還以為我在等Dick。”

“那一定是我打錯了，我還是第一次用Tinder。”

非常爛的藉口，Donna並沒像Diana那樣喜怒分明，如果是Diana見到這個Nick，她相信Diana已經拔出長劍要求對方展現出一個戰士或一個男人該有的特質，而眼前的人必然會嚇到逃之夭夭。恐怕Nick也未必是對方的真名，Donna輕輕拿出手機，故意對比了下，對方知道她在想什麼似的，主動採取攻勢。

“我明白你在想什麼!很多人說我照片和真人有差距，抱歉讓你失望了。”

哦，這可不太妙阿，Dick邊偷聽邊為Nick默哀。這名男士絕對不會是亞馬遜女士們會看上的類型，但放心啦兄弟，看在你那麼看得起我的樣子和名字，到Donna快忍受不住時我會救你的兄弟。Donna又再次定義男性，在天堂島就算再軟弱的姊妹都會是一名戰士，她們勇於接受挑戰。對於任何挑戰都會報上自己的名，不假於別人或神之名因爲她們不會作讓自己也覺得羞恥的事。然而這個男人不但借用她最好的朋友之名和樣貌，到現在仍用笨拙的慌言以換來女性的賞識?Donna完全理解不到人類男性為何會有如此大的差異。就在Donna的臉色開始皺眉時，Dick突然出現，並自來熟地花式轉圈再華麗落在Donna身邊的椅子上。

“Donna寶貝，這就是你說很像我的人嗎?”

“Pretty Bird!就是他了，你看你們是多麼的相似。”看著Dick瘋狂地向自己打眼神，Donna終於明白鬧劇要開始了。

“那麼，人也見到了，我們就走吧。”

拉起Donna熟練地扶著女性的腰，女友人挑眉的看著他，而Dick為了保全那男性的壽命只好硬撐著Donna因怨氣而彷要刺穿自己身體的眼神。Nick一臉莫名其妙的看著眼前出現的男人，這男人很眼熟，但他覺得現時這男子的打扮並不像那個人，就是他偷用照片的人。那就是橫刀奪愛的混帳，Nick因此不忿地叫住了Dick。

“你憑什麼來釣走我的姑娘!”

Dick轉身前不禁在心中翻白眼，我在救你阿兄弟。但他已經作好了準備，這也是他今天裝扮的原因。今天的他特意挑染了點靘藍色頭髮，戴了單邊耳環，手戴著銀制指環和手鏈，身穿較緊身的衣服務求自己看下去前凸後翹的，甚至噴了非常中性的香水，怎樣看也是一個Gay。或許對方也注意到也說不定，Dick以為光自己的樣子就能嚇退對方，但可能這身也作成了反效果，沒關係他還有殺手鐧。Dick展現出他的身體語言，對方穿著灰色T-shirt並配了夾克牛仔褲短棕色皮靴。他有很多值得看的地方沒錯，但Dick大膽且故意地上下打量，最後曖味地停留在他下身。對方被Dick如此明顯的眼神弄到不知所措，他看著Dick引以自豪的身材，露出了丁點內褲，哦天阿!

“你看下去也不錯，是我的型。你想的話我們可以來開心一下，我幫你破處也沒差。”

Dick還故意在他耳邊吹氣，嚇到Nick馬上後退。Dick隨即有點可惜的繼續看著他，偶然再故意轉移視線盯著他的屁股，Nick覺得自己成了被盯上的羊似的，嚇到話也說不清。

“就在Tinder找我吧!”

打趣地留下致命話，隨即轉身牽著Donna離去。

“如果不是你壓著我，我早就把那小白臉唯一自豪的臉也打爆。”

“哦，別這樣。其實他的身材真的不錯，我知道他真的是那圈子的飯。”

“他要凸沒你凸，要翹還沒你翹阿。”

“Donna寶貝，你這樣說我很榮幸，但謝了我已經有男友。”

“再叫我一次寶貝我就打到你男友也認不出來，還有手放開。”

最後Dick為了平息手亞馬遜伙伴的怒火甚至請了她吃了三種口味冰淇淋並換來一個她看著就來氣牽在袋子上的蒲公英掛飾。

“這不成你在自己身上打耳洞的理由。”

他男友一臉不悅地看著自己，Dick一踏入家並進入Bruce 5米範圍內時他便發現並迎頭來一句你不應該打耳洞。Bruce皺眉的看著他的耳珠，一臉不認同，而Dick只好把白天的事告訴Bruce。可惜並沒換來Bruce的憐憫和體諒，他甚至覺得以戲弄人為目的在自己身上打耳洞是愚蠢的作法。

“你不知道幫你打耳洞的人會不會拿你穿耳針上的血作什麼，而且這耳洞長在Nightwing身上會成為讓人尋找你真正身份的特徵之一。”

“首先，耳洞是我自己打的，完全安全。其次出任務時我會把耳洞化妝蓋掉，你不用擔心。”

“就算是這樣，你戰鬥的過程中還是有機會暴露。”

“你自己也有耳洞阿，Bruce!不要那麼神經質啦。”

“那是扮演不同身份時有機會用到，而我的蝙蝠裝甲會擋去我整個耳朵。”

Dick被說到無言以對，為什麼一個耳洞會導致他男友那麼大反應?

“那……我也可以有身份需要?”

“那也不會像你今天那樣穿著和只戴一邊耳環。”

“但那樣效果……慢著，你哪知道得那麼詳細!Bruce你又跟蹤我。”

“你的Tinder是開放給所有人的。”

Dick突然覺得一切真相大白，他應該開心他男友現在是吃醋的表現嗎?Dick突然玩心起，拿著私人手機在Bruce面前晃。

“其實呢，我的Twitter每天都會有人問我約炮不，你幫我把另一邊耳也打個耳洞，手機裡的私信給你光明正大看如何?”

“……”

“就一個耳洞，你幫我打的話也沒後顧之憂阿。”

“……唉……”

他勝了，Dick順手看看Bruce那2個完好的耳洞，明明自己也有的玩意不讓我打也太狡滑了，而且他想到有一對很好看的耳環戴在Bruce身上一定更棒。

晚上某家酒吧，Nick直接開了個新的Tinder帳號，以他自己的名字和照片，直接找了Dick的Tinder再約他出來。他那天之後仔細想想，Dick是一個很棒的男性，不管是壓他還是被壓也……感覺並不糟。對方也回應了，現在只要展現下自己的魅力，他很期待今晚。然而他要失望了，Nick被一個身穿黃色黑直條西裝的男人粗暴揪起，男人戴著墨鏡，耳戴簡單的黑鑽菱形耳環，口中咬著一支火柴。男人不耐煩的看著Nick，一口把火柴吐到Nick臉上。

“小伙子，我的話只說一遍，離Dick Grayson遠點!”

Dick好心情地看著自己手機，最近一直煩他的人全都不見了，耳根清靜原來是這麼簡單。


End file.
